


The On Going Wish

by Sithis10756



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sithis10756/pseuds/Sithis10756
Summary: Even though Genie was freed from the lamp and everyone was getting their happily ever after, something happened that might just ruin it. All because of one wish made in the past. (Might just be a one-shot, we will have to see.)





	The On Going Wish

A few years have passed since Genie left to go view the world after he gained his freedom. Aladdin and Jasmine lived in happily in Agreba, getting to know each other even more as the date to their wedding was only a year away. Carpet and Abu enjoyed the leisure life as Aladdin helped Jasmine create a better future for Agreba so that her people would not have any more people starve.

The sultan was also having fun teaching Aladdin all that he knew about ruling a kingdom such as his. Although, seeing as his mind was more like that of a child, Jasmine was more of a help since she had nothing to do but read when she was younger. Everything was finally falling into place for them and things couldn't be better.

Of course, as all good beginnings, there must be an ending. And that ending came one day when Aladdin and the rest decided to take a day to just rest and relax. Abu feasted on the fresh fruits that were brought out, Carpet floated lazily around the fountain, Raja napped in the sun, Iago was off bugging the Sultan, and Aladdin played a game of chess against Jasmine….or tried to at least, he was losing terribly.

"Aw, come on, Jasmine, at least let me win one game!"

"hehe, no way! Why would I do that?" Jasmine laughed as she won another game. "You're so good at most of the games we play, it's about time that I win some."

"Well, than, why don't we play a different game?" Aladdin suggested, scooting closer to her.

"Oh? What do you suggest as an alternative?" Jasmine cooed as she moved the rest of the way to him.

"I might have to think on that a bit…" He said, his lips getting closer to hers, their breaths starting to mingle and their lips….

"JASMINE! ALADDIN!" Sultan yelled as he ran through the doors that lead out to the small garden area. "WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

"Father? What's wrong?!" Jasmine exclaimed getting up, her father was out of breath as he ran over to them. His gasps making his words hard to understand. Aladdin helped him calm his breathing and asked him to repeat what he was just trying to speak.

"There are some envoys in the audience room demanding to see their prince at once!"

"Prince? But there hasn't been a prince here since Jafar was the vizier." Jasmine replied, looking as confused as the rest of them. "Did they say who their prince was?"

"That's just it! They just kept demanding to see their prince! Threating to go to war if he wasn't safe and sound!"

"Well, I don't know who this prince could be, but why don't we go see if this can be settled." Aladdin said as he took the lead, jasmine and the Sultan following shortly after.

It didn't take long before they were outside the audience room's door. Shouting could be heard from inside as the envoys kept arguing with the servants. Gulping from nerves, Aladdin steeled himself and pushed the doors open to see to the guests.

"Now, now fellas, I'm not sure what's going on, but can't we call just talk this out?" He said to the rich looking man that was holding a servant by their shirt's collar.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TALK THIS OUT,YOU—" The man stopped abruptly as his eyes laid on Aladdin, disbelief and shock showed on his face before pure joy erupted on his face. "MY PRINCE!" The man ran over to him gave him a huge bear hug.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU SAFE AND SOUND! Your parents will be excited to know that you are still alive after being gone for so long." Aladdin was daze and confused at the mans sudden change in personality.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken, I'm no prince." He stated after escaping from the hug. "I've lived in Agreba for as long as I can remember as a Streetrat. My mother passed away when I was young and my father, well…..let's just say that it's better off not knowing where he is."

"Surely you must be joking, my liege. I would know you anywhere!"

"But it's true, I first met Aladdin out on the streets of Agreba. He helped me get away from some nasty merchants." Jasmine chimed in, coming to stand beside him. "He even told me himself that he was a poor boy from the streets."

"My lady, I mean no disrespect, but his highness' name is not 'Aladdin', it is Prince Ali of Ababwa." The envoy said in a slightly cold voice. "It seems that you have lost your memory, my Prince, but have no fear! We shall escort you home and hopefully the doctors of Ababwa can cure your mind!" The envoy clapped his hands and some men appeared from behind the doors that lead out to the courtyard. They surrounded Aladdin and started to force him towards the exit.

"Wait, stop! What are you doing?" Aladdin yelled as he was dragged out. "Let go of me!"

"Please stop! Aladdin is my fiancé! He is not your Prince!" Jasmine cried as some of them men held her back.

"I am sorry Princess, but since my Prince has lost his memory, it is best to take him home." The envoy stated as he started to follow his men out. "If you still wish for this marriage to continue, then I suggest that you send an official notice to the King and Queen of Ababwa. I'm sure once his highness' memory comes back, they will be happy to agree to the wedding…Whether it's to you or some other princess that hasn't kept their son away from them."

"No! ALADDIN!"

The doors closed behind the men and Jasmine was left crying on the floor as her father tried to comfort her.

"Oh, father, if only Genie was here," She whimpered, Raja rubbing his head against her cheek to soothe her. "He's know what was going on."


End file.
